internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasir Shah
| birth_place = Swabi, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-hand bat | bowling = Legbreak | role = Bowler | family = | international = true | odidebutdate = 14 September | odidebutyear = 2011 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = | oneodi = true | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = 86 | T20Idebutdate = 16 September | T20Idebutyear = 2011 | T20Idebutagainst = Zimbabwe | T20Icap = 44 | lastT20Idate = 18 September | lastT20Iyear = 2011 | lastT20Iagainst = Zimbabwe | club1 = Rest of North-West Frontier Province | year1 = | club2 = Khyber-Pakhtunkhwa Province | year2 = 2011–present | club3 = Sui Northern Gas Pipelines Limited | year3 = 2010 | club4 = Abbottabad Rhinos | year4 = 2008–present | club5 = Pakistan Customs | year5 = 2001–2009 | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = – | bat avg1 = – | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = – | deliveries1 = 60 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 25.50 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/51 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/- | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 2 | runs2 = 11 | bat avg2 = – | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = 11* | deliveries2 = 24 | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = -/- | catches/stumpings2 = 4/- | column3 = FC | matches3 = 71 | runs3 = 1,561 | bat avg3 = 18.58 | 100s/50s3 = 0/5 | top score3 = 71 | deliveries3 = 12,122 | wickets3 = 241 | bowl avg3 = 25.71 | fivefor3 = 5 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 6/20 | catches/stumpings3 = 38/- | column4 = List-A | matches4 = 45 | runs4 = 444 | bat avg4 = 24.66 | 100s/50s4 = 0/2 | top score4 = 66* | deliveries4 = 2,359 | wickets4 = 64 | bowl avg4 = 27.01 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 4/55 | catches/stumpings4 = 13/- | column5 = Twenty20 | matches5 = 36 | runs5 = 220 | bat avg5 = 12.94 | 100s/50s5 = 0/0 | top score5 = 28 | deliveries5 = 781 | wickets5 = 29 | bowl avg5 = 30.72 | fivefor5 = 0 | tenfor5 = 0 | best bowling5 = 3/11 | catches/stumpings5 = 20/0 | date = 10 December | year = 2013 | source =http://www.espncricinfo.com/pakistan/content/player/43685.html Cricinfo }} Yasir Shah (born 2 May 1986 in Swabi, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa) is an international cricketer from Pakistan. He is a specialist leg break spin bowler. He's also a cousin to Pakistan fast-bowler Junaid Khan. He made his Test match debut for Pakistan against Australia in the United Arab Emirates on 22 October 2014. Career International He played his first international match, the third game of one-day international series on Pakistan's tour of Zimbabwe, on 14 September 2011. In the game he took 2 for 51 runs (10 overs). The wickets were of Zimbabwean opener Vusi Sibanda and star wicketkeeper-batsman Tatenda Taibu. He has also played cricket for the Pakistan A cricket team. Domestic He has played for a number of teams in the Pakistani first-class domestic cricket circuit, including the Khyber Pakhtunkhwa cricket team, Pakistan A cricket team, Abbottabad Rhinos, Pakistan Customs cricket team, and Sui Northern Gas Pipelines Limited. External links *Cricinfo Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1986 birthsCategory:Living people